Bitter Illusions
by MissesLadyLuck
Summary: Because Kai loves Tyson, he sacrifices himself and the things important to him. Because Tyson is his everything...he'll be content to have nothing, except an illusion...Major angst, no deaths, ONESHOT noncon TalaKai, hinted TysonKai


**Bitter Illusions**

**summary: **Because Kai loves Tyson, he sacrifices himself and the things important to him. Because Tyson is his everything...he'll be content to have nothing, except an illusion...Major angst, no deaths, ONESHOT** (non-con TalaKai, hinted TysonKai)**

_Maybe my final fanfic for a while, I just felt like writing something angsty. Hope you guys enjoy, and my new fanfic user may be IMDX, ok?_

_

* * *

_

**Featuring song: _Safe and Sound _by _Sheryl Crow_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kai raised an eyebrow and hid a smile as he looked to Tyson, who grinned enthusiastically at his new partner and old friend. He couldn't believe it, he and Tyson were a team! There was no way anyone would stop them from reaching their final destination, the spotlight of the beystadium. But Kai knew that couldn't happen. No...for Tyson's sake, that's not how it would be. Even though Kai had dreamed of being Tyson's partner, fate had different plans, and it meant Kai going _against _Tyson.

**_Maybe this is forever  
Forever fades away  
Like a rocket ascending into space _**

Tyson wasn't strong enough, Kai realised. He isn't ready for what could really be ahead. It was up to Kai to protect him and show him. To bring the true inner strength Kai had always seen in the younger blader. So he joined Tala, much to Tyson's anger and heartbreak.

"I knew you'd change your mind eventually," Tala smirked, and Kai wanted to hit him. "Welcome back, _Kai_." That tone; that voice.

**_Could you not be sad  
Could you not break down _**

Of course, Tala was still a little..._bitter_. And there was a price to protecting Tyson. A price besides giving up the chance Kai had always secretly longed and wished for. Tala made that price awfully clear in the hotel room the Blitzkrieg Boys shared...by sticking his tongue down Kai's throat. Kai nearly forgot to stay still and let Tala have his way, but the thought of Tyson reminded him.

**_After all I won't let go_**

Tala pushed Kai onto the queen-sized bed, straddling him instantly. Kai barely had time to gasp for breath from the last kiss and lay still, nearly paralyzed, as Tala viciously attacked Kai's mouth with his own once more, his hands going to Kai's wrists and pinning them effectively to the bed. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore Tala's mouth nipping at his neck and going lower and lower, past his toned chest and going ever lower still...Somehow Tala had gotten Kai's clothes off somewhere in-between...

**_Until you're safe and sound  
Until you're safe and sound_**

Kai wanted to fade away as DJ Jazzman slowly announced the teams for this years tournament. BBA Revolution, All-Starz, White Tiger X, Barthez Battelion, and F Dynasty, saving the Blitzkrieg Boys for last. Kai could feel Tyson's heated, jealous glare, as well as the questioning glance of Max, and the calculating one of Ray. He wished they'd stop...

**_There's beauty in release  
There's no one left to please  
_**

Finally he couldn't stand it.

Once ensured that DJ Jazzman was through talking, Kai turned on his heal and headed towards the entry/exit door in the beyblade arena, Tala, Bryan, and Spencer in tow. Tala picked up his own pace so he was right behind Kai in a silent pressure. His lips made their way slyly to the side of Kai's ear, and he shuttered as his breath ghosted over the shell. "Let's head back to our room, we still have some things to _discuss._" He didn't seem to care who heard, had anyone besides them been in there.

_**But you and me **_

They didn't see, but behind Kai and Tala, Bryan and Spencer looked at each other with concern. Yeah, they were still a little miffed at Kai's leaving, but Tala had no right to manipulate him the way he was.

"Hey you, bigshot!"

Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys stopped, Tala, Bryan, and Spencer turning. Kai felt his heart leap into his throat. He prayed to any god that would listen that Tyson hadn't heard anything or noticed Tala's closeness.

_**I don't blame you for quitting,  
I know you really try...  
If only you could hang on through the night **_

Kai was silent the first few minutes of Tyson talking, tuning out the words and instead listening to the voice itself. Tyson sounded every bit as angry as he had a right to be, but there was something else. There was desperation and sadness, and Kai knew he was the cause of it.

His heart broke in two as he heard Tyson continue angrily when Tala made a smart aleck remark, snide as ever.

_**Cause I don't want to be lonely  
I don't want to be scared**_

"-_AND,_ I'm tired of you always taking off when I'm in the middle of spee-_hey_!"

"See you around Tyson..." Tala trailed smugly, obviously enjoying the latter's despair.

Kai turned and walked away, trying to ignore Tyson yelling out to him for how he'd make sure it was just the two of them at the end. Tyson sounded so angry...Kai's heart sank again. Did Tyson hate him...? He was snapped out of his thoughts by the pressure of Tala's shadow again as they rounded the corner, leaving the one boy Kai longed to be with alone and depressed. And Kai wondered what Rei and Max would think...What Tyson would think...

**_And all our friends are waiting there_**

Kai did his best not to make noise as Tala repeated his groping of Kai's body and sucking on his neck, torturing him. Kai tried not to think about what was eventually going to happen _again_ as Tala's hard-on pressed against his stomach. Kai imagined that Tyson was the one touching him, running a hand (maybe one not so rough) down his smooth pale thighs, and sucking his neck with pink-tinted lips.

_**Until you're safe and sound  
Until you're safe and sound**_

And as Tyson's face came into view, Kai allowed himself to moan, much to Tala's pleasure. "Mm, yes, you know you want it Kai..." Kai continued to hum and moan and enjoy Tala's advances, arching into Tala as the latter gripped his own forming hard-on through his pants. Tala bit at a junction on Kai's neck, and said teen gasped, moving his head back to expose more and more. Tala smirked, and Kai figured he'd thought that having Kai succumb was going to be more difficult.

**_There's beauty in release  
There's no one left to please  
But you and me _**

It was all going well, much better then Kai's first time with Tala anyway. Tala was tongue-raping Kai's navel but immediately froze as Kai's delightful moan stretched out the wrong name. "Ngh..._Tyson_..." Kai froze almost as instantly as Tala had, and cautiously he looked down at the red-haired teen, fear evident in his soft features. Tala glared up at Kai, a note of hysteria and lust in his eyes as he glared into Kai's own eyes.

**_Until you're safe and sound _**

"Enough bitching around..." Tala ground out lethaly as he practically ripped off Kai's pants followed by his silk black boxer's. "T-Tala, no-" But Kai was silenced as Tala gave him a rough kiss, rougher than those before.

**_Feel like I could've held on_**

"No, you obviously enjoy whoring yourself to others..." Tala took off his own pants and boxer's while still managing to hold Kai down.

_**Feel like I could've let go**_

"So," Tala placed himself at Kai's entrance so that Kai's legs went over Tala's shoulders, Kai helplessy looked up at Tala, who looked more than insane and REALLY jealous.

**_Feel like I could've helped you  
Feel like I could've changed you_**

"...You should be used to _this_!" At "_this_", Tala shoved himself into Kai's not-so-virgin entrance, and Kai felt a searing pain. And he knew he couldn't pretend anymore. Not against this.

**_Until you're safe and sound  
Feel like I could've held you  
Feel like I could've hurt you_**

As Tala had his way, Kai saw more than felt the hot tears bubbling up in his eyes as his vision obscured. Clenching them shut, the tears fell from Kai's closed eyelids down to his chin, sliding off his neck to the ground. Tyson would never do this...But Kai invisioned him anyway.

**_Until You're Safe and Sound  
Feel like I was a stranger  
Feel like I was an angel_**

This is the price you pay, Kai heard a voice in his head start, to save the one you love? Is it worth it, Kai? Being used twice? All you have is an illusion, Tala isn't Tyson...

**_Until You're Safe and Sound  
Feel like I was a hero  
Feel like I was a zero_**

Tala had pulled Kai up by putting his hand to the back of Kai's neck and pulling his limp form upwards, Kai's own peachy lips meeting his as Tala shoved his tongue into Kai's mouth, moaning shamelessly as he tilted himself to hit Kai at different angles inside of him, none very pleasurable to Kai himself.

**_Until You're Safe and Sound  
Feel like I could have changed you  
Feel like I could have healed you_**

But in Kai'sown mind, his illusion, Tyson was lovingly slamming into Kai, hitting his pleasure spots and whispering loving words into his ear. Telling him he was beautiful and that no one could take his place. And Tyson was racing his tongue playfully along Kai's lips, before reaching a hand down to pump Kai and satisfy him.

_**Until You're Safe and Sound  
Feel like I could have saved you  
Feel like I should've heard you  
Until You're Safe and Sound  
Feel like I could have moved you  
Feel like I could have changed you**_

But...the thing about illusions...they weren't ever real. Tyson wasn't pleasuring Kai to the point of pure bliss, Tala was _raping _him to a point of pure pain and sufferance. Speaking of which, he was getting close to coming...Tala that is.

**_Until You're safe and sound  
Feel like I could have healed you  
Feel like I should've told you  
Until You're Safe and Sound_**

Tala arched one more painful (for Kai) time into the younger teen, moaning as hot white semen dripped out of Kai and splattered on the bed they were sharing. Tala panted for a few minutes, body gone rigid, before he collapsed onto Kai, grinning satisfactorily. Kai didn't move, he couldn't, eyes still clenched as a new pain took over, in his heart.

**_Feel like I could have loved you  
Feel like I could have loved you  
Feel like I could have loved you_**

Tala slowly pulled himself out of Kai before collapsing next to him. Sighing in content he reached out an arm to pull Kai possessively to himself. And just as Kai thought he couldn't possibly feel anymore pain, Tala unexpectedly bit into his neck, causing Kai's mouth to open in a silent, unheard gasp. Tala licked at the throbbing mark he'd made before latching both arms onto Kai, shifting him over himself and hugging the tired, hurt teen to his own chest.

**_Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you_**

"Mine..." Tala whispered in a growling tone as his violet eyes began to close. Kai just lay there, dead-still and breathing slowly yet heavily. A few minutes later, Tala's own breath had slowed and Kai knew he was asleep, but he dared not even try to get out of the older boy's grip. Not out of fear, or love, or satisfaction, but because Kai was still in his own illusion. Still in his own world...

**_Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you_**

He'd always protect and love Tyson, and Tyson would in turn always love and protect him. He imagined that he was curled up with Tyson, content after an amazing love-making and sweet finishing goodnight kiss. And this would happen again and again, and Tyson and Kai would never quit loving each other, and supporting.

**_Feel like I could've saved you  
Feel like I could've saved you _**

But that was all an illusion...And Kai knew better than to hope for truth from an illusion, because, like Tala's so called 'feelings' for Kai, an illusion was all Kai's dreams would ever be...

**_Feel like I could've saved you..._**

**_

* * *

_-Owari**

**

* * *

goodbye for now! I'll miss ya guys! hope you enjoyed this!  
**

**_  
_**


End file.
